


Is this the right thing to do?

by Hydrangea22



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealous Echo, but Echo has a crush on Raven, not sure if Echo is good or bad but mostly bad, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea22/pseuds/Hydrangea22
Summary: So what if she doesn’t want to talk?So what if she has to kill to get her attention?There is one rule on the ground:To kill or be killed.





	Is this the right thing to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to imagine from Echo’s perspective but Raven-oriented. I really want her to interact with Raven more, heck, what I really want in Season 5 is for Octavia to interact with Raven, seeing how they’ve both changed so much. But I can’t really see how Echo and Raven would be around each other. So this is unfortunately one-sided.  
> Hopefully you’ll enjoy.  
> *Contains spoilers*  
> Disclaimer: I don’t hate Shaw.

So what if she doesn’t want to talk?   
So what if she has to kill to get her attention?  
There is one rule on the ground:

To kill or be killed. 

That’s what Azgeda taught her.  
That’s the only thing that matters.  

Echo knows being with Bellamy is, or was a terrible idea. Truth is, she didn’t have much choices to work off her sexual frustration with in the Ring. There were pairs, and there were Raven and Bellamy. She fell for one, and chose to be with another.

She knew those two had a history, she thought they would become a thing soon. But no, Raven was in no mood for love, for kidding around, or whatever. She doesn't know how Raven does it, but she is always working on something, a beautiful mind at work. And when Emori and Murphy broke up, Echo became ~~jealous~~  bothered about the growing friendship between Emori and Raven. _When the f*** did Emori become so interested in machines? Why the f*** did Raven agree to teach her? Why the f*** are they spending so much time together?_

It’s not like she knows Raven that well. The fact that she nearly killed Raven when she barely escaped the Mountain bombing didn't help. Damn, she almost killed her in multiple occasions because Roan was his king and Azgeda was her home. She isn't going to apologize for doing her job. Maybe she should, but where should she start?

_“Hi Raven, so, I’m sorry for almost killing you before. Friends?”_

With Bellamy, it is easy. Everything is straightforward and predictable, but she likes that in him. That’s not a quality that one could have found in Azgeda people. For a good reason: it’d have gotten you killed before you grow up. 

But with Raven, everything is complicated. Half of the time she doesn’t follow her words or instructions. It made her feel like an idiot sometimes. Raven is just like what the legends said about Becca: a genius, smart, determined, perfect. She can never predict Raven’s next move. It was exciting, and frustrating nonetheless.

They started off on the wrong foot, so to speak, but it seemed to her Raven was always too busy trying to save everyone that she didn’t have time to be mad at her. Bellamy told her to let go of the past, but she didn’t have to listen to him. During their sparring sessions, she never tried to provoke Raven the way she provoked the others, calling out their weaknesses, because the biggest weakness in Raven was also one of her biggest strengths, or so Echo thought. Perhaps it was guilt? No, she doesn’t do guilt. Perhaps it was... Anyway.

Unlike when she was on the ground, when she could spend a night almost anywhere, with anyone, as long as they did not belong to Nia. Sometimes, not even that stopped her. She is a spy, nothing can stop her from taking what she truly desires. When it comes to spying, no one can beat her. But in the Ring, there were only the seven of them. So she and Bellamy developed what Bellamy would call a relationship, and it didn’t matter, as long as she had an outlet for her sexual frustration.

But still, all she could think about was how hot Raven was when she saved them from the Praimfaya and flew them into the safe haven in space. Six years. Six years and Echo still couldn’t work out how to talk to Raven. Raven was strangely intimidating. And her inexperience in talking about feelings didn’t help, either. She couldn’t find a good timing because ~~Raven was constantly on edge, either angry about something or so damn frustrated, not because~~ she was quietly afraid to be rejected. She was the one who was really frustrated. 

What if she messed up? What if she asked Raven and she was not interested? Or worse, disgusted? There was no escape in the Ring when you ruined a relationship. The Sky people have a saying, “go float yourself”. That’d be one way to die. Look at Emori and Murphy. Perhaps she’d have had to join Murphy then. And that would have been a disaster where at least either one of them would have ended up dead. She’d probably have killed him first, then floated herself.

 

 *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    * 

 

Echo is lost in her thoughts, or she is trying really hard to avoid making the decision:

To kill or not to kill.

But now, there are only her and Raven, and that bloody pilot. And she found the perfect excuse to do something for Raven, to kill for her. This is the perfect plan, so why does it feel like something’s not right? 

It is her call.

The looks they exchanged made her blood burn with rage. And when Raven didn’t want to talk to her, yet she turned and spilled her heart out to that bloody Shaw... Six years. They’ve been living together in the same space for six years and this man comes out of nowhere and just makes his way into her heart? No way is she letting that continue.

She paces closer. Shaw is fast asleep like everyone else. 

She knows a spy when she sees one. This man should not be trusted. And killing him is going to be easy. But breaking Raven’s heart? Is she really ready to do that? And if she delays her plan for longer, won’t it just hurt Raven even more?

She hates having so many questions and uncertainties in her head. Being indecisive doesn’t suit her. She is a warrior. She executes plans. She kills. This is what she does best. 

To kill or be killed.

This is in their best interests. For Raven.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you think there are too few scenes with Raven in Season 5 so far? I’m disappointed.  
> Thank you for reading till the end!


End file.
